


An Unplanned Trip

by Proctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Thor is sad but things are going to get better :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proctor/pseuds/Proctor
Summary: *Spoilers for Endgame*





	An Unplanned Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set roughly a month after the events of Endgame when Thor joins the Guardians. I'm sure there will be lots of great post-Endgame fics, but here's my contribution in the meantime. :)

 

 

The planet was a desolate desert-wasteland save for the city in the midst of the orange dust, the dust that Thor had to blink out of his hazel and blue eyes and shake from his long braided beard as he wandered around in the arid heat. He moved past modest sandstone buildings which no doubt homed the citizens who occupied the streets - predominantly armed adults of questionable character - likely pirates and mercenaries, though scantily dressed men and women offering their services smiled at him as he passed, and the smell of fresh bread along with the sound of a nearby forge, told him that there was commerce to be found as well. It was odd, he thought he knew this planet’s co-ordinates, but he must be mistaken - there was no life on the one he was familiar with.

 

It was an unusual power signature that had brought he and The Guardians to the planet, one that had appeared on the radar only after they passed through a light-filled debris field. A possible lead on the whereabouts of Gamora, Quill had appealed, though why she would be at the centre of a situation involving something that radiated such an energy was anyone’s guess. There was no certainty that she even existed, and if she did, the chances of finding her in the broad expanse of space were minuscule, but the mission gave him purpose - a chance to find meaning - and the team gave him a sense of belonging.

 

He made his way towards the palace, glad to stretch his legs after being restricted by the confines of their vessel, a little pleased that they had agreed to split up in their search - company was good, but privacy had its place, not that he was complaining of course, he liked them. He had learned card games from the rabbit (and how to cheat at them), expanded his Groot vocabulary to include curse-words with the help of the tree, wrestled with Drax (breaking a number of the ships furnishings in the process), and amused himself by taunting Quill, enough to make the others laugh, but not enough to get left on a crater. It was only the girl with the black eyes that could see through his laughter and cheer - a giggling slap to his right arm that, upon contact, quickly made her sad enough to weep…

 

As he approached the ornate golden gates, two men in armour stopped him.

 

“State your business,” the taller of the two said curtly, his accent coarse.

 

Thor smiled, not sure where to begin, but glad for the opportunity to speak. “We…that is…my comrades and I,” he said, gesturing his thumb behind him and glancing back before remembering that they were not present. “Well, obviously they’re not…you know…here right now,” he laughed awkwardly. “I mean clearly they _are_  real.” He placed a hand on his wide hip and waggled his finger at them. “It’s not as though I’m crazy or anything,” he scoffed, swirling his finger around his temple, letting his laughter dwindle to a chuckle, and the chuckle fade to uncomfortable silence as the men looked at one another with raised eyebrows. He cleared his throat. “We’re…looking for a friend.”

 

“Looks like you need one, mate. Now, fuck off, yeah?” the shorter guard offered, attempting to grab him by the arm.

 

“No-no-no. Please, it’s very important.” He was quite aware that he could threaten, injure or destroy both of them, but he wasn’t looking for a fight, he wasn’t sure he had too much fight in him these days, the emptiness of the last few years robbing him of his anger and replacing it with a hopelessness that he had not fully managed to rid himself of, even with the return of his people, even with this new chapter of his life.

 

The taller man sighed. “Whot they look like?”

 

“Hair…down to…here?” Thor said pointing to his shoulders, unsure of how to best describe her.

 

“Doesn’t help.”

 

“Female. Green skin. Looks like she could kill someone.”

 

“Never seen nobody like that, mate.”

 

“Can you ask your king? Or queen,” he hastily added, but they just started laughing. He reached into the satchel beneath his cloak and scrambled around, then thrust some gold into one of their palms. “Please.”

 

They looked at each other then back at Thor. The shorter man hesitated before pocketing the gold. “Tch, I’ll ask. But I can’t promise you nuthin’. Our king’s a busy man.”

 

Thor moved to follow him, but the man turned and gave him a cautioning look. “That’s alright,” Thor smiled, raising his palms between them to show he wouldn’t cause a scene. “I’ll just stay here in the company of your personable friend here.” The other guard narrowed his eyes at him.

 

It was a fifteen minute wait in silence before the shorter man returned. “The king has agreed to see you on account of your “bumbling idiocy”. ‘pparently it reminds him of someone he knows.”

 

Thor didn’t bother to question it, only that luck was with him today. He entered the palace, his heavy boots clunking loudly on the marble floors beneath him. He had lost weight in the weeks since he had boarded the ship, and had cleared a space on the floor to make enough room to exercise in the hopes of regaining his form, but he was struggling to shift the toll of five years worth of sedentary lifestyle, of drowning his sorrows in alcohol and refusing to leave the house. He looked like some of the wrestlers he had seen on Midgardian television, large and with clear musculature, but still with bulk around his tummy. He wasn’t as vain as he used to be, but it still made him a little sad.

 

The palace, in contrast to the somewhat basic dwellings in the city, was stunning. A little too fussy for his taste, but luxurious nevertheless; white walls and high ceilings with gold furniture and embellishments, all accented by emerald green fabrics. He loved that colour.

 

They arrived at two tall mahogany doors and the guard turned to him. “He was headin’ to bed for ‘is afternoon nap, these are ‘is chambers…Be respectful.” he added, shaking his head at Thor’s thumbs-up before knocking on the door and entering with Thor in his wake.

 

“This is the buffoon I told you about,” he stated simply. He took a step to the side and Thor looked up.

 

What he saw stole the air from his lungs.

 

A man with pale skin, fine features and long black hair that flicked out against his shoulders sat in a gold armchair, cooling himself with a feather fan until their gazes met, then stopped, leaving them both momentarily frozen. It was impossible, utterly impossible. A younger Thor would have questioned it, demanded an explanation for the madness, but as he was - with a weakened soul, laden with regret - would accept it in spite of logic, in spite of reason, would cling tightly to the illusion or dream until the end of time if it continued to fill his aching heart the way it did right now.

 

“Loki?” he said, his voice small and strained.

 

The man stood, nodding the guard away so that they were alone, and walked towards him, his arms clasped behind his back. He wore a white, long-sleeved, high-collared tunic - impeccably fitted and flared below the knee - atop tight trousers in matching fabric, and silk shoes. He was beautiful. “You are not a local idiot,” he smirked, the tight press of those thin lips and that velvet voice making Thor’s heart thud against his chest.

 

“No, I’m Thor…I’m your Brother…I...”

 

“I know who you are ‘Wandering Thor’. My emphasis was on the ‘local’. There is already an idiot in this timeline.”

 

So that was it, that was the light they had passed through. Was such a thing possible? “H-how do you…?” Thor stuttered, not sure how to process the information, a million questions and ideas whirling around his head and yet he was unable to express a single one of them.

 

“Well, you see, your energy is different, it-”

 

Thor pulled Loki into a crushing embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent as though he might store it within himself. Loki’s arms remained by his side throughout, he didn’t speak, but he didn’t push him away. “Why…are you hugging me?” he finally asked.

 

Thor gave a weak laugh, holding back the tears, and looked up to see his brother, who was pink in the cheeks, looking somewhat surprised and a little nervous. “Your Thor doesn’t hug you?”

 

“The last time I saw _my_ Thor, he was ready to take me back to Asgard to have me imprisoned for attempting to rule his precious Midgardians. Favourable circumstances allowed for my escape.”

 

The familiarity of the situation in New York had his mind racing. If the Chitauri invasion had taken place, then there was every possibility that the events leading up to it had also occurred. That meant that their youth had unfolded as he remembered, their friendship, their adventures, their…intimacy.

 

He wrapped a hand around the base of Loki’s skull, under the length of inky hair, and touched their foreheads together. The way his brother looked at him, a little anxious, but not shocked by their closeness, showed him that he knew Thor’s tenderness well, but perhaps not recently.

 

Without a word, he dipped down to press his lips to Loki’s. His brother resisted at first, his mouth firmly shut against the contact, but after a moment, opened it enough for Thor to slip his tongue inside - accepting it, but not indulging it. Thor wrapped his free hand around his brother’s waist and tilted their heads to slot their lips together with more ease, licking and prodding at Loki’s tongue in the hopes of inspiring it, but happy just to feel his warmth, his life. Initially, it was the smallest of movements, a gentle slide against him, but after a few seconds Loki returned his kiss, circling their tongues and reaching up to hold Thor’s heavily-bearded cheeks, pulling him in close so that their noses nudged each other as they reacquainted themselves. Thor moaned into the kiss as he began to tongue desperately at him, scrunching his eyes shut and clutching Loki against his mass, squeezing him, hoping that if he held him tight enough then he would somehow tether them together so that he couldn’t lose him again.

 

Eventually Loki gave a whine of protest and tried to wrest Thor’s lips from his own.

 

“My…Gods, Thor,” Loki complained, breathing heavily. “If you’re hungry, might I dissuade you from eating my face in favour of an apple.”

 

Thor laughed, shaking his head in wonder. Loki spoke like a man who had no idea of the fate that would befall him - because, of course, he didn’t and perhaps, wouldn't. He fell silent, torn between basking in the elation of reunion and mourning his losses.

 

“I’m a king here,” Loki said smugly. “Do you like my palace?”

 

“It’s very…you,” Thor remarked, stunned by the normalcy of the conversation. “Decadent but a little ostentatious. You fancy yourself a Grandmaster?”

 

“Should I know what that is?”

 

“No. No you shouldn’t,” Thor laughed, remembering. “How did you get all these things? How did you build a kingdom from nothing? I didn’t see any ships.”

 

“I have a space stone,” Loki smiled.

 

“We’re all doomed then, aren’t we?”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of it.”

 

“I’m sure you will.”

 

Loki regarded him for almost a full minute, silently, his fingers twitching at his sides, his eyes sweeping up and down his weary form. “You look…”

 

Thor braced himself for the insult, playful though it might be. _‘Old, plump, disheveled…’_

 

“...Miserable,” Loki finished.

 

Thor gave a meek smile. “I am. Well, I was…but not now,” he said, sad but hopeful.

 

“We haven’t kissed like that since we were boys,” Loki offered, clearly unable to move past their shared act of affection.

 

“Not for me!” Thor exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Loki by the shoulders, putting his brother off-balance as he gave him a light shake. “We made amends, you and I. You were a saviour.”

 

“Ha! That doesn’t sound like me,” Loki laughed sharply.

 

“It’s true…that is…it _was_  true… _could be_  true.” But he wasn’t here to give Loki a lecture. “A-and we boarded a ship together, and it was just like it was when we were younger: we talked and…and kissed…a-and we made love every night - Well, except on the nights that you threw me out of bed for stealing the sheets…or snoring…or bothering you while you were reading…or using all the cabin’s hot water. Come to think of it, you threw me out of bed a lot.”

 

“That _does_  sound like me,” Loki smiled in agreement, before becoming stern. “Well, I hope you’re not expecting to rekindle _that_ old flame. Here and now, you’re still my insufferable, moody, elder brother who is intent on ruining my plans at every opportunity.”

 

“Heh. I have no doubt.”

 

Nevertheless, Loki reached out and ran his hand down the pleat of his beard then tucked his wild blond hair behind his ear. “Something tells me we are not still together,” Loki said looking into his eyes as though he could see right through them. “After all,” he added with a small smile, “I would never have let you style your beard like this.”

 

Thor gave a light chuckle and brought Loki’s hand up to cradle his face, gazing longingly at him, taking in the sight of him, trying to burn the image into his mind.

 

“Do you miss it?” Loki asked, picking at his tunic, a fidgety gesture for one who spoke so calmly. “Being with me...intimately?”

 

“I…well, of course I…that is…I miss everything about you…not just…I miss everything…” Thor blabbered.

 

Loki began to undress in front of him, slowly exposing his creamy-white skin while Thor stood there, blushing, speechless, unable to demonstrate encouragement, but unable to find the willpower to _discourage_ him. When Loki stripped himself of his remaining garment - his white trousers - he revealed his hard cock, risen between his legs, the pink head drooling a little. Thor took in a long breath through his open mouth, the sight shamefully making his own cock swell in his britches. He did not need Loki to give him this, but he craved it all the same.

 

Loki undid Thor’s cloak, letting it fall to the ground, then ran a hand down the front of his outer armour, tracing the metal disks, before finally cupping him between his thighs and kneading at his arousal. Thor gasped at the contact, but let his brother continue to rub him through his britches as he stood with his arms hanging heavy and useless by his sides, his eyebrows drawn together and up towards his hairline in a look that must have seemed pathetic on a war-ravaged God.

 

“Take your clothes off, Brother,” Loki whispered, leading him to the large bed by the wrist and lying back on the gold-silk sheets, raising his knees, parting them wide, observing him between them.

 

Thor swallowed hard and began to fumble at his clothing as he watched Loki suck his slender fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva (some of which spilled over his bottom lip and clung wetly to his chin) then followed them as they dipped between the cheeks of his bottom, teasing his entrance, before finally…one slid into him, then another. The whine that escaped Thor’s throat was so high-pitched and pitiful, that it took him a moment to realise it was his.

 

The sight had been distracting him, so he took no notice, but as he looked down at his own cock, jutting from his body, he was reminded that he was not in as good shape as he was when this Loki had last seen him; still a little soft around the middle, a little pale, a little rough, a little tired. “If you like…you can use your magic to make me more…appealing,” he said shyly, refusing to meet Loki’s eyes.

 

Loki hooked an ankle around Thor’s knee as he stood by the bed, encouraging him to join him among the sheets. “I’m not about to waste my magic needlessly. Are you going to make love to me, or are you going to stand there for the next hour?”

 

It may have been an abrupt response, but it was everything Thor needed, everything that he didn’t expect from Loki and somehow everything that he did - acceptance under the guise of impatience. He smiled. “I’m going to make love to you,” he said, ignoring the possibility that it was a rhetorical question.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Loki reassured, raising his hips and holding himself open between two fingers as Thor crawled between his legs, dipping the mattress with his weight. “I’m ready for you,” he said confidently, but the fingers that framed the pink pucker trembled slightly.

 

Thor nodded and lowered himself on his knees, guiding his cock to his entrance and gently pressing in. It took a few tries to open him up on his width, but once the slow glide began, he was soon swallowed up, welcomed home.

 

Loki hissed and Thor moaned as he buried himself to the hilt, neither quite prepared for the physical or emotional intensity of their first coupling in years.

 

“Ugh…your size is as…overwhelming as ever,” Loki breathed through a smile, his dark eyebrows slanting up helplessly, though his eyes remained large and fond.

 

Thor leaned down and kissed him, sighing against his lips, intoxicated by the burning heat of his brother’s insides surrounding him, by the feeling of all his dips and curves and angles flush to his skin, by the heady smell of lavender oil in his hair, by the taste of his mouth. “Your… _everything_ …overwhelms me,” he rumbled deeply, holding Loki’s face in his palms and feeling him nod in their grip, spurring him on.

 

He began to gently rock into him, both of them groaning with every slow penetration.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s back, pulling them as close as possible while their bodies rolled together in one fluid motion, the sweat slipping between them, their hard nipples brushing against each other. Thor had thought that his brother was doing this for _him_ , but as Loki began to caress his arms and run his hands over his shoulders then tug him close so that their lips touched, all while holding their gaze as they made love, he wondered if Loki had yearned for him just as much. The thought made him desperate, and the desperation caused him to increase his pace and depth, determined to prove his passion, his equal yearning.

 

He heard his brother cry out, the noise loud among that of the faintly creaking bed, the wet sounds of their intercourse and the pulse of blood in his ears, and knew then, that he had hit the spot which would trigger the race to the finish line for both of them. He began to move faster still, thrusting fiercely, every sound of pleasure that escaped his brother’s lips: a blessing. He wanted this to last forever, but it wouldn’t; starved of affection, of each other, they _couldn’t_ last, _couldn’t_ keep it.

 

“Thor…” Loki whined.

 

“I know…Loki…I know, me too,” Thor whimpered, his voice high and strained.

 

Loki cried out Thor’s name as he tipped over the edge, spilling between them, untouched, the pulse of warm release wet against Thor’s belly. Thor gritted his teeth, buried his face in the crook of Loki’s neck and came with a sob, pushing his seed as deep as he could, marking him, staining him, loving him, filling him.

 

They lay on top of one another panting until Thor finally raised his head. Loki reached up and wiped the damp from his cheeks. “I hope these are tears of exertion,” he breathed. Thor laughed feebly, blinking the wet from his eyes. “You know they’re not,” he sniffed, cupping Loki’s jaw and looking down at him. “I know,” Loki replied quietly, before giving him a gentle slap on the arm. “Come on now, you sentimental fool. Stop that. And get off, you’re crushing me…as if that’s anything new.”

 

Thor withdrew and fell back onto the bed, the mattress squeaking in objection. Loki lay on his side, propped up on one elbow, curling graceful fingers into his long honey hair, and gazing down at him until he noticed the grin forming on Thor’s face.

 

“What are you so cheerful about?” he asked suspiciously.

 

Thor shifted on the pillow. “I just realised that I get to watch you fall in love with me all over again.”

 

“Hmph, __surely__  you would rather fall in love with _me_  all over again.”

 

Thor stroked a finger down a pale arm. “I never stopped.”

 

Loki gave a long sigh. “You can’t stay. This isn’t your timeline. There is already one hapless God of Thunder here, and _that’s_  one too many.”

 

Deep in his heart Thor knew he couldn’t stay, he had a new path now, a chance to grow, to be the person he was meant to be…but it didn’t make it hurt any less. “This Thor of yours. Is he happy?”

 

“I don’t know,” Loki said quietly, before rolling his eyes humorously, “I hope not. Oaf that he is. Hope he's suffering somewhere.”

 

Thor gave a chortle and tucked a strand of black hair behind his brother’s ear. “Go and see him. He loves you. He needs you.”

 

“I make no promises.”

 

Thor nodded, this wasn’t his reality to influence…and yet he had to say one thing more, one thing about the thought that plagued his mind, ate at him, kept him awake at night. He rubbed his wide palm down his face and beard, hanging his head. “I dread going back to a world without you. My Loki…he is…” he gulped. “…he is dead.”

 

Instead of showing hurt, or getting angry, or asking the particulars, or any of the reactions that Thor expected, Loki turned to him, raised an eyebrow and gave him a mischievous smirk.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that. It's the quickest I've ever written a fic, beasting it after the UK release, so my apologies if it's horrid and rough.
> 
> I have too many feelings on Endgame to express here, but I will say that Thor broke my heart. :(
> 
> That said, I'm glad he survived, that he joined the Guardians, and that he now has an epic viking beard. :)
> 
> Now we just need Loki to be parading around on another planet. :D


End file.
